1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air circulating and cooling devices, and in particular concerns an air circulating and cooling device with a spray means, suitable for both indoor and outdoor use to service multiple users on a walk-by basis such as athletes in competition or practice, fire-fighters while fire-fighting, spectators of outdoor summertime events and the like.
2. Prior Art
Heat stress challenges the enjoyment and/or health of persons engaged in activities such as athletic exercise, or even spectators athletic exercise by others, especially while outdoors in the summer. Fire-fighters are likewise exposed to heat stress, on the job, which may be even more extreme.
It is known to ease heat stress on an athlete, spectator, fire-fighter or the like by providing circulating air and/or shade means. More complicated solutions, such as circulating refrigerated air, are generally not favored because a unit of sufficient capacity to provide meaningful relief in an open outdoor space would be prohibitively expensive, would require a team of workers to move, set up, operate and maintain, and would require some means to vent the warm side of the cooling device. Numerous smaller units might be deployed, but this simply multiplies the problems. In general, it is a shortcoming of known outdoor cooling devices that they are expensive to acquire and/or use, and inconvenient to transport and/or store.